


【授翻/福华】迟做总比不做好

by runningseven



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A Little Nod to Mollstrade, Implied Parentlock, M/M, TFP并不存在, post-s4, 不要复制到其他网站, 时间线第四季之后, 清醒的约翰•华生, 清醒的约翰照顾醉酒的夏洛克, 福尔摩斯视角, 醉酒的夏洛克•福尔摩斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningseven/pseuds/runningseven
Summary: 他突然想让约翰.•华生离开他的卧室，离开他的公寓，离开他的生活，因为这几个月他一直在欺骗自己，他意识到。他不想让约翰在这里，不想让事情变成这样。他不想让贝克街221B号只是约翰在女人之间旅行时的休息站。如果罗西要从他身边被抢走，然后放到约翰接下来要去见的无名女人的怀里，他并不想扮演共同父母的角色。他不想一直这么小心，这么慷慨，那么，那么……“你要告诉我你今晚是怎么了吗？”约翰听起来有些生气，但不是真的生气。约翰已经很久没有生气了，夏洛克认为这是好事，也许这是进步，但他为什么要在乎呢？为什么他应该是约翰的岩石和地基而另一个人将会是与约翰建立一段新生活与未来的飞鸟？“没有。”约翰点点头，“好吧，你生我的气了？”“没有。”“这是真的吗？”夏洛克什么也没说，他认为他的回答已经足够了。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 18





	【授翻/福华】迟做总比不做好

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Better Late Than Never](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411962) by [sussexbound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sussexbound/pseuds/sussexbound). 



> This work is a translation of Better Late Than Never by sussexbond(SamanthaLenore). I am glad to have the opportunity to translate the fic.   
> 作者原话：  
> 这是一个快乐的故事，我发誓。快乐，但也许并不容易。  
> 请注意，这个故事包含隐含的父母关系（罗西被提到，但从未出现在文中）。  
> 它还提到了TLD停尸房的场景，你可以看到一些夏洛克对所发生的事情仍然挥之不去、堕落的态度。  
> 如往常一样，请做最适合你的事情，并开心地阅读。

“你做了什么？”约翰的语气听起来并不像是愤怒，夏洛克想。这很好，不是吗？  
“我不知道……”夏洛克用手轻轻一挥，以示强调。“你在说什么。”  
约翰的嘴角向上翘起，露出一个短暂的微笑，“你喝醉了。”  
“别搞……搞……别搞笑了。”夏洛克最后说。  
“好吧，让我们把你弄回家。”  
约翰伸出手，夏洛克握住，他拖着脚被拉起来了。约翰用胳膊搂住了夏洛克的腰，夏洛克靠在了他身上。他们开始走路。  
“我要把这家伙带回家，”约翰突然对格雷格•雷斯垂德和其他几个不重要的大都会警察说。“有人看到他喝了多少吗？”  
夏洛克有点生气约翰这么说他就像他还是一个孩子，说关于他的事而不是直接对他说话。但是现在他想起来了，他的确感到不舒服的眩晕，而且约翰的手指在他腰部动来动去让他心烦意乱。  
“对不起，约翰。他猛冲过去，以为他在调查另一件案子。你知道是怎么回事。我都不知道他还在这里。”  
“对，今天就到这儿吧。我们明天去车站把事情做个了结。”  
他们又开了几句无聊的玩笑，但夏洛克一句也没听到，因为约翰的衣领周围的脖子在慢慢地发红，夏洛克全神贯注地盯着。它看起来温暖、诱人、而且……  
“走吧，你这个白痴。”  
哦。  
约翰领着他来到路旁，望着空旷的街道，说：“做你该做的，好吗。”  
“该做的？”  
“把出租车从虚无中召唤出来。”约翰解释。  
夏洛克点头，嘴巴变成了“O”形以表示理解，在这过程中几乎把路障都掀翻了。约翰紧紧地抱住他的腰。“上帝啊，你喝了多少！？”  
夏洛克想了想。“你和那个女人聊了非常非常久。”  
噢，不该说这个，不……  
约翰看着他。  
约翰眉头紧缩，神情疑惑。  
它们突然释放了出来，约翰的眼睛里出现了某些新的东西。  
约翰松开他的腰，向一辆驶来的出租车举起一只手。它奇迹般地减速然后停止。  
夏洛克让约翰把他塞到后座上，关上了车门。他把头靠在冰冷的玻璃窗上，凝视着外面几乎空荡荡的街道。  
约翰带着暖气滑进他旁边的座位。出租车从路边开走了，外面的街道一片模糊，他的眼眶发热。  
约翰的手放到他的手上，紧紧地握了一下，然后松开了。“你还好吗？”声音足够大，盖过了轮胎在人行道上发出的嗡嗡声。  
夏洛克点了点头，但没有看他。  
“嘿。”  
夏洛克紧闭双眼，感觉眼泪溢了出来。  
笨蛋！  
约翰的手回到了他的手上，再次握紧。在出租车回贝克街剩下的路程中，它一直待在那里，温暖而舒适。  
当出租车停在公寓前时，夏洛克踉踉跄跄地走了出来，没等约翰。他想爬进一个又黑又狭窄的洞里，直至他清醒，把面具戴好再出来。这就是他以往不喝酒的原因，这让他感到脆弱与暴露，而这是可卡因从未有过的。等约翰回家后他必须非常小心，他必须确保自己不会显得太急切，不会给他施加太多压力，不会给他一个再次离开的理由。  
当然，他最终还是会愿意的。他希望罗西有个妈妈。他需要女性的陪伴，性，约翰需要这些。约翰需要这些东西来让自己感觉正常，让自己相信他正在完成一个正常的成年人的生活来证明他值得存在。  
太可恶了。  
夏洛克在上楼的路上只趔趄了一次，就在楼梯平台上，差点让事情变得糟糕。他先是感觉自己向左倾斜然后又向后倾斜，意识到自己没有什么可抓住的，他只能往后倒，往下倒，往下倒。他已经醉得不在乎了。然后，他感觉到一双强有力的手臂夹住了他的腰部，感受到了脖子上温热的吐息。  
“天哪，你这是在自杀。起来，站起来！”约翰命令道，而夏洛克的身体也服从了自己的意识。“来吧，”约翰低声说，他们两个都站稳了。“我带你去睡觉。”  
夏洛克颤抖着。  
他们走进客厅，茉莉站了起来。她看着夏洛克，眯起眼睛。他们意识到然后拉开了距离。“我看已经解决了。”  
“嗯，这个人对庆祝性的饮料有点太热情了。”  
“看来是这样。好吧，那我走了。她八点下班，无疑。”  
“好的，谢谢。”  
“你离开的时候格雷格还在酒吧吗？”她站在休息室门口停下来问道。  
“嗯，有一会儿了。如果你快点的话，也许能赶上他。他们就在楼下的蜂巢酒吧。”  
“好吧，我可能会去。”  
“晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
“晚安。玛丽。”夏洛克开口。  
茉莉皱眉看着他，又看向了约翰，然后又看向了他。“晚安，夏洛克。”  
然后只剩他们两个了。  
约翰走到他面前，伸手去解夏洛克的围巾。“我是认真的，去睡觉。”  
当约翰取下他肩上的外套时夏洛克低头凝视着约翰的头顶。“对不起。”  
“你是个威胁，来吧。”约翰把夏洛克的外套和围巾挂在靠近休息室的椅子扶手上，然后穿过门厅、厨房。“过来！”他从走廊一直重复到夏洛克的卧室。  
夏洛克默默跟在他身后。  
“坐下。”当夏洛克进入他的卧室时，约翰命令道，夏洛克遵从了。他坐在床边，看着约翰在床边走来走去，听到他拉开又关上身后衣柜的抽屉。他回来时拿着一条干净的裤子和一件T恤。  
“我裸睡。”夏洛克告诉他。  
“今晚不行。现在，改变一下。我会回来的。”约翰消失在厨房，夏洛克可以听到他在那里晃荡。  
夏洛克与他的扣子斗争了一会儿，然后仰面躺下望着旋转的天花板。这太尴尬了，他从来不这么做。上一次他喝这么醉还是在约翰的单身派对上，最好不要去想这两者之间的关系。他闭上了眼睛。  
当他再次睁开眼睛时，约翰正倒着看他。“那你打算穿着衣服睡觉吗？”  
夏洛克点点头。  
“不过至少把鞋脱了，对吧？”约翰在床边绕了半圈，把膝盖靠在夏洛克的双腿之间。夏洛克强迫自己坐起来。他低头看着约翰那双小巧方正的手灵活地解开牛津鞋上的鞋带，手指温暖而有力地放在脚踝上，将鞋子从脚上脱下。约翰用双手揉了一下夏洛克的右脚，捏了捏，然后把他们放回地板上，站了起来。  
“起来，你至少得盖上被子。”  
夏洛克在一点帮助下做到了，他摇摇晃晃地站起来，看着约翰在床边打开被子，抖松枕头。他退后一步，示意夏洛克进来。夏洛克看着空荡荡的床，约翰站在一旁，肉眼可见的疲惫，头发乱糟糟的（酒吧里那个女人一直在摸他的头发），透着点棕褐色，美得令人窒息，他哭了。  
“上床睡觉。”约翰温柔地催促着，如此温柔地催促着，如此温柔，而夏洛克讨厌这个。  
“没有。”他听起来很任性，他也感觉到了。他突然想让约翰•华生离开他的卧室，离开他的公寓，离开他的生活，因为他意识到这几个月他一直在欺骗自己。他不想让约翰在这里，不想让事情变成这样。他不想让贝克街221B号只是约翰在女人之间旅行时的休息站。如果罗西要从他身边被抢走，然后放到约翰接下来要去见的无名女人的怀里，他并不想扮演共同父母的角色。他不想一直这么小心，这么慷慨，那么，那么……  
“你要告诉我你今晚是怎么了吗？”约翰听起来有些生气，但不是真的生气。约翰已经很久没有生气了，夏洛克认为这是好事，也许这是进步，但他为什么要在乎呢？为什么他应该是约翰的岩石和地基而另一个人将会是与约翰建立一段新生活与未来的飞鸟？  
“没有。”  
约翰点点头，“好吧，你生我的气了？”  
“没有。”  
“这是真的吗？”  
夏洛克什么也没说，他认为他的回答已经足够了。  
约翰叹了口气，“是那个女人吗？在酒吧里？”  
夏洛克推开约翰，爬上床，转过身，拉起毯子盖上他的肩膀。  
“你吃醋了？”  
夏洛克紧紧蜷起身子。  
当约翰坐下时，床垫在他身后塌了下来。他们沉默了很长一段时间，以至于夏洛克的好奇心终于战胜了他，他往后偷偷看了看。约翰低头盯着自己的双手，挑着拇指角上的倒刺。他抬起头，看到了夏洛克的眼睛。“"嫁给我的工作"，你是这么说的。你以为你不是这么想的。”  
一股肾上腺素涌进了夏洛克的血管，他干巴巴地咽了口口水。“我没有。”他本能地喃喃自语。  
“那这是什么？”约翰下巴上的一块肌肉跳了起来，他的嘴抿成了一条直线，眼睛红红的。  
“我不会这么做。”夏洛克试图解释。一切都很模糊，没什么是容易的，问题是他不知道，他从来不知道。他知道的就是约翰、约翰、约翰。他所知道的就是，当约翰离开他的时候，他的身体是如此的疼痛，以至于他会不惜一切代价来止痛。他所知道的就是，在所有让他感觉足够稳定以保持呼吸的事情中，没有一件让他感到如此坚定，如此兴奋，危及他的健康，或者让他像那个坐在他床垫边缘的人一样充实。  
约翰的喉结滚动了一下。“什么？你不会做什么？”  
夏洛克从被子下面抬起一只手，挥舞着，试图总结所有约翰认为对他的男子气概来说所必要的胡说八道。“全部，你所做的一切。”  
约翰吸了口气，咬了一会儿他的咬肌，然后回答：“什么？调情？性？”他又吸了口气，低头看着自己的手。“爱情？”  
“我不在意。”  
“事实上，我很在意！”现在约翰听起来确实很生气，他的声音严厉，拳头紧握在身体两侧。夏洛克低头盯着它们，记得它们撞击肉体和骨头的感觉，记得活着、看到、承认的感觉，哪怕只是一瞬间，只是因为所有他所犯下的错误。他渴望那一瞬间，约翰的拳头在他脸上的感觉，他的鞋子在他肋骨上的感觉，罕见和奇妙的亲密感被谋杀在一个未预料到的爱人手中。  
“你总会离开的，但是工作不会。”  
“是你先离开我的！”约翰的声音变了。  
泪水从约翰的眼睛里溢了出来。  
他举起一只手遮住脸，像往常一样。  
夏洛克看着眼泪从约翰的指缝间挤出，滴在他的裤腿上。  
“我……我恨死你了。”  
夏洛克的心断断续续地停了下来。  
“我恨你，”约翰重复道，声音低沉而粗糙。“我爱你，我那么爱你。你他妈的知道有多少吗？！”他的手垂下，“而你不想要我。”他低声说，声音小而迷茫。  
“但是，我想要你！”夏洛克脱口而出，被这话刺痛了。当他们沉浸在痛苦中时，他意识到，这是他第一次意识到，他们两个是多么彻底、可怕地愚蠢。  
“我愿意。”因为它需要被说出来，他现在明白了，即使为时已晚。这是必须要说的，约翰需要听到这些。  
约翰脸色苍白，嘴唇发灰。“你帮她策划了我们的婚礼。”一个像是被勒死的耳语，约翰瞪大了双眼，手指紧紧抓住他的大腿。  
“我希望你快乐。我离开的时候伤害了你，我看到了，我……我以为这就是你想要的。”  
“我想要你！”约翰咆哮道，双手颤抖着，眼角溢出了更多的泪水。他看起来像是精疲力尽了。“我每时每刻都想要你，我以为你躺在冰冷坚硬的地下六英尺。我想睡在那里，我有时候会这么想，你知道吗？就……就停下来。想办法买下你旁边那块地。只是停下来，这样我就可以在那里，和你一起，这样我就不会再感到你离开时留下的空虚……”约翰用他的袖子后面擦了擦脸，“我只是想待在你旁边。”  
“当我死的时候，是的，我相信当我死了再也不用回来的时候，生活会变得容易。”  
约翰猛地抬起头，好像要反驳似的。但是不管他在夏洛克的眼睛里看到了什么，似乎都无法阻止他。另一滴泪流了出来，他看向别处。  
夏洛克感觉清醒多了，他很高兴，坐起来，伸出手，把一只手放在约翰的胳膊上。  
约翰低头看着它，吸了一口气，“你想要我？”  
“是的，从开始就是，是的。”  
约翰嗤之以鼻，“怎么会？”  
“随便你怎么想。”  
约翰摇头。“没有，我想知道是怎么回事，我需要知道……”他终于抬起头。“过去七年里，我一直在试图弄明白这个问题。所以我现在问你，你想要什么？你需要什么？”  
“留下，就只是留下。”  
“就这样。”  
“这已经足够了。”  
约翰盯着他看了很长时间，“如果你接受的“足够”对我来说还不够呢？”  
夏洛克因为困惑而皱眉。  
“如果我告诉你，你应得的不仅仅是面包屑。”  
夏洛克吞下喉咙里突然紧绷的东西，“约翰，我……”  
“告诉我。”声音轻微如同耳语。  
“我不知道。”夏洛克小声回答，“我——我从来没有考虑过这个问题。”  
约翰低头看着地板，“你爱我吗？”  
“是的。”他不需要多加思索。  
“我也爱你，”约翰承认，“但你知道我的意思，对吧？”  
“是的，你的意思是恋爱。这个区别对我来说没什么意义，但对你来说显然很重要。所以，是的，我爱上你了。”  
约翰颤抖着吸了一口气，脸色恢复了一些。“你……”夏洛克很高兴看到约翰的脸颊开始泛红。“想要我吗？像这样？你会这么做吗？”  
“是吗？”因为这才是真正的问题，夏洛克认为。因为这是他们从记事起就在一起的东西，约翰调情但不能承诺的东西，同样让夏洛克兴奋和恐惧的东西。  
他看到约翰在考虑这件事，他的脸颊是如此的红，夏洛克认为触感一定是热的。他从未见过约翰脸红，这很迷人，他想，如果不是因为他亲眼目睹了这一切，他永远也不会相信这是真的。  
约翰的眼睛闪向上方，在长长的睫毛下与他目光相接。他动了动下巴，然后几乎是害羞地抿唇微笑，又把目光离开了。  
夏洛克的心脏在胸膛里膨胀。“那么是的，我很乐意。至少我愿意试一试。”  
约翰点点头，仍然低头看着他的手，但是他还是笑了。夏洛克想起他们第一次见面时他是多么的痴迷，当时约翰显然迷恋自己，不断地试探夏洛克，试试水。夏洛克后悔他没有做好准备和之后的恐慌。这不是他想犯的第二个错误。  
他从被子下面遛了出来，滑到约翰两腿之间抵着他的膝盖，对着他眨眨眼。他们几乎是面对面，约翰坐在床垫下垂的边缘，而夏洛克跪在那里，双手温柔地按着约翰的大腿。  
值得赞扬的是，尽管他的脸颊依然在燃烧，尽管他的眼睛看起来饱满而略带恐惧，尽管他的手在大腿旁的床垫上微微颤抖，约翰没有移开视线。  
“那么，如果你不介意的话，”夏洛克低声说，他的声音低沉而温暖，用无法拒绝的音色道：“我想吻你。”  
约翰的嘴唇轻轻地嚅动了一下，好像他一直在屏住呼吸，刚刚想起要吐出来。他看起来焦虑不安，但是他点头了，以真正的约翰华生的方式。一不做，二不休。  
于是，夏洛克双手捧起约翰的脸，凝视着约翰眼里波涛汹涌的大海，看着它们掀起风浪，直到约翰的嘴唇停止颤抖，直到他的手停止颤抖，直到他长长地、缓缓地呼出一口气，然后亲吻了他。  
夏洛克想象它是纯洁的。他不知道自己在做什么，只能凭感觉做事。他让温暖在他的胸部开花，向外辐射，刺痛像一阵初夏暴雨中的电流在他的皮肤上流窜。这感觉是对的。这种感觉安全、刺激、美妙，当约翰的手举起来纠缠住他的头发，当他们的嘴唇分开，约翰发出一声小声的呜咽邀请夏洛克进来时，夏洛克想知道为什么他们俩等了这么久。


End file.
